Cursed
by BellPrincess
Summary: Shifu is having recurring nightmares about something bad happening to Po. This leads him to feel that it is a bad omen, and he fears for the Panda's safety. However what actually ends up happening could have been a lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

Flipping through the air, Shifu was mindfully watching his enemy and their movement. Fending off the bandits, he turned to face where Po was. The Giant Panda seemed to have everything under control. The rest of the five were locked away in the cage that their foe was keeping them in.

Just as Po had defeated the last of the goons that were sent to stop them, he turned to face Shifu. "Did you see that? I mean how awesome was-," suddenly cut off, there was a loud rumble from beneath their feet. This could not have been good considering that they were in the heart of a volcano.

Heat poured around the two as they stared at the ground. **Crack!** As the floor beneath them continued to rumble, the Panda slipped into a crack that had formed between his feet. Grasping at the side of the cliff, he screamed, "Shifu! Help me!"

Running to the edge, Shifu noticed that the side of the cliff was starting to disintegrate underneath Po's heavy weight. Po couldn't jump off the side either for the wall was going to be coming down shortly. Shifu grasped at his lovers hand and attempted to pull him up without causing the floor beneath them to collapse.

"Shifu," Po looked deeply into the smaller red panda's eyes. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

"Po! Don't be such a fool! You are coming home alive whether you like it or not!" Shifu screamed desperately;, however, this attempt at saving his love was futile. Slowly Po slipped from Shifu's grip and fell into the hot lava below.

Shifu suddenly shot up. Noticing that it was dark outside and that he was drenched in sweat, he looked beside him and let out a heavy sigh. Po was sleeping peacefully beside him. It was just another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

As the nights turned into days, and days into nights, Shifu continued to have those dreams. He never confided in the Panda for fear of something then happening. Extremely concerned one day, he was unable to peacefully meditate. Pacing back and forth, he heard someone open the doors behind him in a rush.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu! I bring urgent news from the palace from the Emperor of China!" A goose came rushing in out of breath and consideration to knock.

"Well what is it?" Shifu inquired. He was even more unsettled than he was five seconds ago.

"Renshu has escaped the imperial dungeons and is headed for you and your students!"

Shifu's eyes widened. He had not heard the name Renshu in many decades. Rushing past the messenger, Shifu made his way to find the training room where the furious five would be training this time of day. Seeing that everyone, including Po, was there he took a couple seconds to compose himself as the fiveand Po came to see what had gotten their master so worked up about. They had not seen him this upset since Tai Lung.

"What is wrong Master Shifu?" Viper asked sweetly.

"Everyone here is in grave danger. We are to escort everyone else from Jade Palace at once!" Shifu said still slightly out of breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Po said enthusiastically. "I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it! I mean we have the best kung fu fighters in all of China!"

Shaking his head, Master Shifu looked woeful at his pupils. "I am afraid that this one is too much even for me young warriors."

The six of them just stood there and stared at Shifu. _Too great? Even for Shifu?_ That was all that they could think. They had never heard Shifu say anything like that in all the time that they had been there. Just what was this danger?

"Master, if I might ask what is it that is so dangerous?" Crane inquired.

"There is only so much time, but I will tell you his name. Renshu."

Everyone took a collective gasp of horror. "Wait who is that?" Mantis asked.

"Renshu has been locked up for many many years. I will explain in more detail later, but for now we must evacuate everyone from Jade Palace! Even the villagers below must go for their own safety." With that Shifu took his leave to go start rounding everyone up so that they could flee and be safe.

As for the rest, they slowly trickled along behind so that way they could help prevent whatever was about to happen at the merciless hands of Renshu. Po however stood there for a little while longer. Even he had never really heard of Renshu. Was this even possible? He knew just about everything there was to know about the masters of kung fu! Was there one that he had possibly missed?

Everyone helped round up the villagers, and lead them to safety, and they were back by nightfall. Tigress lit a lantern by the table where everyone was eating their dinner. They were worn out and famished after such a long trek out to help save everyone from an impending disaster. A nearby monastery agreed to house everyone for the time being.

For the most part everyone was quiet-even Po! However, Master Shifu knew that he had to explain to the young warriors what they were up against. Setting down his tea, Shifu cleared his throat. "So, now the time has come that you must know who this great foe is." Everyone leaned in a little. Shifu had been so secretive about who this Renshu guy was, and they wanted to know why.

"Renshu is a mighty warrior from a very very long time ago. So long ago that his terrible doings have been nothing but legends for ever since anyone can remember. He would terrorize villages across China, and he would bring down rulers with one glance in their direction! This is one foe that you should be wary of my students, for even I could not face him myself."

"Whoa Shifu! Does that mean you have tried?" Po asked excitedly.

Sighing, Shifu answered, "No it does not."

Po looked a little discouraged at this, but asked another question still. "Then how do you know of him then?"

"Master Oogway fought him long ago. When Master Oogway was a young tortoise still learning the very first steps of kung fu, Renshu attacked. HIs ways are older than old, and many of them so dangerous that they have been forbidden to practice for a very very long time. That is why we must now get some rest." With that Shifu took his leave without even finishing his tea, or taking a bite of his dinner.

A/N: Sorry that it is so serious right now! I promise that it will get lighter as it goes. ~Belle


	3. Chapter 3

Po stood outside his masters door. He had to make sure that Shifu was at least somewhat alright, and had reheated some of his dinner. Before Po could even knock though, there was a response from the other side, "Come in young Panda."

Opening the door to find his master sitting on his bed. "I brought you some of your food. I know you didn't want to eat earlier, but it's never good to go to bed hungry," Po explained rubbing his huge paw behind his neck. Feeling his heart beat faster, Po took a seat beside his lover.

Sighing, Shifu moved closer to Po. "Thank you Po," he said as he took the bowl and began to eat what he had previously left at the table.

They sat in silence for some time as Shifu ate. Finally Po broke the silence, "So baobei-."

The term Po had let slip his lips caused Shifu to choke on his soup. Coughing, he turned to Po. "Baobei?"

Blushing, Po scooted a little away. Beating himself up mentally, he could not believe that he had let that pet name out of his mouth! Only in his dreams and fantasies about Shifu has he ever called him that! Without noticing that Shifu had set the bowl down, Po was stammering a muttering to himself. Turning to try to give his boyfriend an explanation, Po was abruptly cut off by Shifu pressing his lips hard into his.

Caught of guard Po could feel his face heat up even more so than before, but he didn't mind. If it had helped calm Shifu even a little bit he would call him that even in front of the furious five. Leaning into the kiss, Po felt Shifu lick his lips as if asking for entrance. Gladly letting the smaller panda's tongue slip in, Po pulled Shifu closer to his warm fuzzy chest. Maybe instead of talking, this was how he could help calm Shifu's nerves-even if it was just for a little bit.

Breaking from the passionate kiss, both men were flustered and gasping for air. Looking deep into each others eyes, they couldn't help but laugh a little. There was always something about the other that helped them calm down, or even just be there in the moment for a while. It was like yin to yang for them, and there wasn't anything in the world that they would let tear them apart.

Going back in for another kiss, Po fell back onto the bed. As they were kissing again, both Po and Shifu could feel the other start to grow more needy.

A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry to stop it right here for now*bowing ninety degrees* but in all honesty I'm not sure how comfortable I am writing a scene between the two like this yet. I will build up my courage and do it next chapter, but nothing too smutty I promise!(I was going to hell anyway, but this can just be added to the list of things that caused me to go there...oh what happened to my little Christian self?.)


	4. Chapter 4

Panting Po lay down next to Shifu on the bed. Noticing that it was still dark outside, he rolled over and began to spoon the smaller panda; who was peacefully asleep after their session. Smiling to himself, Po leaned over and kissed Shifu on the cheek and began to pat his soft ears. Finally Shifu had a chance to relax, and none of that had happened if he hadn't come back into the bedroom instead of helping plan more for Renshu. It was worth it though, because he couldn't stand to see his lover so upset.

Breathing in Shifu's scent, Po began to drift off to sleep himself. There was nothing that helped him fall asleep more than falling asleep beside his lover. Glad they no longer had to sneak around, Po could finally just sleep instead of making up lies why he was always up so late.

Waking up Shifu felt the warmth radiating from Po's chest. Snuggling into the heat, he did not want to get up. Smiling, he had almost completely forgotten about the emanate threat heading their way. Everything always seemed to be okay when Po was around, and Shifu was grateful that he had come into his life.

Of course at first it wasn't always this way, but he knew deep down that he really did like the Panda. There was just always something that seemed to bother him, but in the right way. Feeling the giant arms wrap around him more, Shifu felt really relaxed and more at home than anywhere else he had ever been.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Shifu heard footsteps coming down the hall towards their room. Eyes flicking open he pulled away from Po slightly to at least feel like he had remained some form of dignity as their master. Po hadn't noticed one bit, and rolled onto his back and just continued to snore. Just as Shifu sat up someone ran into the room.

"Shifu! It's Renshu! He's closer than we expected! He'll be on us within the day!" Shouted Monkey. "Oh," Monkey noticed what he had just walked in on, and quietly closed the door as he whispered a quick, "Sorry Master Shifu," before retreating back into the hall and leaving.

Slightly embarrassed, Shifu tried to shake it off and focus on the fact that his relaxation period was over. Grabbing his robe, he was about to leave the room, but then remembered a certain Giant Panda was sleeping still. Turning around, Shifu noticed that in all honesty Po could have been mistaken for dead really. Shaking his head, he chuckled and walked back over to the bed and climbed back in.

Straddling Po's stomach he moved forward and began to sweetly lay kisses onto the Panda's face. "Morning sunshine," Shifu whispered to his best friend and boyfriend. "We got a busy day ahead of us, and you need to get up and ready!" He chirped in Po's ear.

Yawning, Po stretched a little and began to wrap his arms around Shifu once more. Rolling them both over so that they were laying on their sides once more, Po snuggled into Shifu sleepily and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Shifu," Po mumbled before falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Knocking Po on the forehead, Shifu yelled at him, "Lazy Panda! We need to go!" The realization of the situation that they were about to face had hit Shifu almost smack between the eyes. This was no time to stare at the cutie before him.

"Ow!" Po suddenly shot up holding his paws to his face. "What was that for?!"

"Renshu is nearly here, we must hurry," Shifu quickly told Po as he left the room. Sure he felt bad for hitting Po like that, but he really didn't have much of a choice at this point. Po was extremely hard to wake up in the mornings, or at all for that matter, and this was no time to be sleeping.

Hearing Po stumble around behind him, Shifu could tell that Po was struggling to put his shorts back on as he chased after him. Not slowing his pace down, he muttered to himself at the way the Panda tripped over his own two feet trying to follow. It wasn't a bad scoff at all though; in fact Shifu found it rather cute, and was trying to keep Po from seeing him blush.

Rushing down the hall, they noticed an eeriness about Jade Palace since they evacuated everyone. Po hunched over a little as he noticed the shadows the sunrise was starting to create. Kicking a pot, Po then proceeded to trip over it and get it stuck on his foot. Shifu didn't even bother to turn around for the scene, mainly because it happened almost all the time. No matter what, Po would almost always find someway to trip over himself.

As Po caught up thought, they had reached the outside gardens of the Palace where the Furious Five were waiting for them. Monkey still looked a little bashful from earlier, but he didn't seem to judge them. In fact they had come out to the rest of the group over a month ago when Po had slipped up and let the secret go to Tigress. They weren't disgusted or weirded out though. Actually they all had known for quite some time that Po and Shifu had been sneaking around.

"Master Shifu, what is the plan?" Tigress asked before anyone else could speak up.

No one else had any idea what they were up against, so they had no clue what to plan for. Only Shifu could help them now, and he was still being rather secretive about the whole thing. Sighing, Shifu knew he could hide it no longer. They had to know, otherwise it could cost someone their life, and Shifu wasn't about to risk his pupil's lives for this monster.

"The one thing you need to know about Renshu is that he has master a long since lost dark sorcery, and such sorcery has been banned since anyone can remember. Even Oogway had not heard of it when Renshu first showed up. No one knows how he got the ability to use such dark powers, but there are many rumors. He may have been a deadly force long since past, but resurrected by the same power he uses to this day. Others say that he made a pact with an evil spirit that keeps him alive, or that he is in fact immortal. There isn't a person alive other than Renshu himself could tell you how he came to be, but what people do know is that he had massacred thousands of innocent people."

"So then how are we supposed to take him down?" Po stepped forward, "Sure I fought Tai Lung, but how is it that we are all supposed to stand up to this, this-," he wasn't even sure what kind of animal Renshu was.

Shifu held up his small paw to silence everyone who was murmuring at least a little. "We will have to do our best. He may still think Oogway is alive, and that is probably why he is headed here."

"Mast Oogway?" Mantis peeped. "Why would he be after Master Oogway?"

"Oogway was the one to lead the forces against Renshu, and so he may hold him personally responsible for putting him away for so long. Even Oogway did not talk about him much. Most of what I am telling you is what I have heard from the lore surrounding him. Only thing is, I know for a fact that he exists, and very few do."

Before they could continue talking, or even plan, the were all silenced by a trumpeting noise followed by a loud rumbling headed towards the Jade Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared beyond the palace, waiting to see what terrible force was just beyond the trees. As the rumbling got louder, everyone wanted to stand their ground, but they couldn't help but shrink back. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped. It was silent for a while, and then the ground shook as the rumbling began once more. Finally they could hear the huffing of breath just below on the steps. Looking downwards they saw an elephant.

Huffing the elephant spoke, "Give me a minute!" It was almost as if it was like when Po had first come to the palace and had issues getting up and down the stairs. "Man," the elephant's deep voice boomed like his footsteps did, "being locked away for that long really does put you behind on your exercise!" Holding his chest he held out his free foot to signify _One moment please?_

Everyone looked at each other with confused glances towards Shifu. This was nothing that they had expected when Shifu had told them about the fear inspiring Renshu. Stumbling over himself, Shifu began to speak, "B-but this can't be right! You're Renshu?"

Suddenly the elephant began to glare at Shifu, "What do you mean I am Renshu?" With that he leaped into the air and landed right in front of Shifu. "Of course I am he! The one who brought down lords and kings alike! You dare question me in this way?!"

"Whoa whoa there elephant man," Po said as he foolishly stepped between Renshu and Shifu. "I don't know who exactly you think you are, but we're waiting for THE Renshu. The totally kickbutt bad dude that fought Oogway! So uh, why don't you just-," Po was suddenly cut off with a quick ram to the stomach.

Using his tusks, Renshu flipped the Dragon Warrior over back down the stairs. "Enough foolish talk!" His voice bellowed throughout the valley, "Where is Oogway?"

"He is no longer here," Shifu tried to explain to avoid confrontation. He had no idea what Renshu would be capable of, and the last thing he needed was to put anyone in danger.

"I know he is here! Come out you coward!" Renshu shouted as he ran into the palace gates. Busting open the heavy wooden doors, he skidded to a halt as he shook the remaining wood from his tusks. "Oogway! Come out and fight!"

Before the furious five could do anything to stop him, Renshu began to run throughout the palace looking for someone who was not to be found. Trying to chase down the destruction that was currently rampaging through the corridors, the furious five could not seem to keep up with him. That's when suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Gotcha Renshu!" Po shouted from around the corner and in another room. Before they could reach their friend, there was suddenly a bright light that stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Coughing and waving smoke and dust away, they blinked to regain their sight. Finally reaching where they had heard Po's voice, they noticed that the room had been completely destroyed.

Continuing to try to clear the smoke, they found no trace of Renshu or Po. Just as they were about to give up, Viper suddenly heard a small childlike cry come from under a small pile of broken wood.

A/N: Sorry for being gone so long! I just started school and so I had to adjust everything to that schedule. Also, the cliff hanger mwahahahaha! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing the small child like cry come from underneath a small piece of wood, Viper flung it aside with her tail. Letting out a gasp, she called out to the others, "Guys! Over here!"

Everyone quickly rushed over to see what Viper was so taken aback by. Almost as if they had rehearsed, the rest of the Five let out a gasp as well. Before them laid a small slightly injured baby panda! Sure enough it was Po as he lit up at the sight of all of his friends. Crying with joy, he held out his little stubby panda arms to them.

"What happened to him?" Asked Monkey, even though he knew that the group had just about as much of an idea as he did.

"We have to get back to Shifu now!" Tigress suddenly snapped out of her disbelief, and began to come to her senses and realize that Renshu was nowhere in sight. That only had to mean that he was back after Shifu.

Before anyone could make a single movement, Viper interrupted, "But what about Po?" They all looked to the little black and white ball of fluff-who had tried to move with them, but failed due to his nubby legs. As Po laid there on his little white tummy, he began to sniffle as he realized he had fallen. He was not hurt however, but it was just as any small child would do after they had fallen.

Tigress moved to the sniffling panda, and picked him up, and almost seemed to glare at him, which only made him even more upset. Before Po could cry though, Tigress smiled an almost maternal smile. This surprised all of the members, as they had never actually seen her smile like that before. A silence had remained for quite some time before Tigress asked him a question, "Ready to go kick some bad guy butt little Po?" Giggling, Po clung to her fur as she slipped him inside one of the folds of her shirt.

"Lets move," she commanded them once more as she made great leaps down the hall-Po giggling all the way.

A/N: I am so so sosososososososooooo sorry for being gone so long! Gomen~ I hope you can forgive me...either way, here is the next chapter, and I hope I can give you guys a better update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

As the Furious Five quickly made their way through the halls back to where Shifu was, they noticed things had gotten a lot darker than they had before-not to mention that part of the building was missing. It was nearly midday now, and the sun should have been shinning brightly, but instead dark cloud loomed overhead. Po giggled, even though everything seemed to be taking a turn for the worse.

"We should split into two groups, that way we can have one group attack from the back!" Tigress cried over the sound of the roaring wind. Tigress continued on with Crane, and the rest moved away so that way they could get a chance at a sneak attack on Renshu.

Suddenly, the main gates appeared once more. Renshu nowhere to be seen, and Shifu seemed to have vanished along with him. That was until Renshu came down from the sky with a loud trumpet, and a huge dent into the ground. Shifu landed only a little ways away. Panting, it seemed he was running out of energy to fight. Both Tigress and Crane hurried over to their masters side.

As they approached though, Po let out a cry of joy. He may have been reverted to a child, but he was still happy to see Shifu at least. This not only alerted Shifu, but Renshu as well. Just as the three were to reach Shifu, Renshu made a small cut inbetween them.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" Renshu asked in a deep trumpet. Before anyone could make any sudden strikes against him, he made a swiping motion with his hand. This caused everything around him seem to freeze in its tracks-even right down to the smallest wisp of air. Nothing moved when Renshu commanded it stop. "I will be taking this," he said as he reach out to take Po from Tigress.

**_Zap!_** Renshu was shocked by something before he could come within an inch of the baby panda. Letting out a growl of frustration, he kept trying to reach for Po, but each time the same thing would happen.

_**Zap zap zap zap**_, it always happened. As he tried to reach once more, the wind suddenly picked up with a great force. It knocked everyone around, and seemed to break the command that Renshu had put into place. The wind almost seemed to laugh as it howled by. Renshu even seemed a little afraid at this, so afraid that he backed off from the fight and ran off just as he had come.


End file.
